twinsidefandomcom-20200214-history
Exotic playable races
Faeries Goliath Abitiy Score Increases. Your Strength score increases by 2 and your Constitution score increases by 1. Age. Goliaths have lifespans comparable to humans. They enter adulthood in their late teens and usually live less than a century. Size. Goliaths are between 7 and 8 feet tall and weigh between 280 and 340 pounds. Your size is Medium. Speed. '''Your base walking speed is 30 feet. '''Natural Athlete. You have proficiency in the Athletics skill. Powerful Build. You count as one size larger when determining your carrying capacity and the weight you can push, drag or lift. You have disadvantage on attack rolls with light weapons for medium-sized creature or smaller. Languages. You can speak, read and write Eastern Common or Western Common. Subraces. Two subraces of Goliath are found in the land of Twinside : Mountain Goliaths and Lake Goliaths. Mountain Goliaths Alignment. '''Goliath society, with its clear roles and tasks, has a strong lawful bent. The Mountain Goliath sense of fairness, balanced with an emphasis on selfsufficiency and personal accountability, pushes them toward neutrality. '''Language. You can speak, read and write Dwarfish. Stone's Endurance. You can focus yourself to accasionally shrug off injury. When you take damage, you can use your reaction to roll a d12. Add your Constitution modifier to the number rolled, and reduce the damage by that total. After you use this trait, you can’t use it again until you finish a short or long rest. Mountain Born.'You’re acclimated to high altitude, including elevations above 20,000 feet. You’re also naturally adapted to cold climates, as described in chapter 5 of the Dungeon Master’s Guide. W''hen it comes to climbing surfaces without climbing hold, instead of adding your proficiency bonus, add double that bonus. Lake Goliaths '''Alignment. '''Goliath society, with its clear roles and tasks, has a strong lawful bent. The Lake Goliaths strong sense of solidarity and tribe bonding pushes them toward good. '''Language. You can speak, read and write Sylvan. Friends of the Fey. '''You can cast the Minor Illusion cantrips, using your Intelligence as a spellcasting ability. '''Bodyguard of the Small Ones. You were brought up with the idea to protect others. When an ally in reach take damage, you can use your reaction to roll a d12. Add your Constitution modifier to the number rolled, and redistribute an amount of damage equal to that total between you and the ally. After you use this trait, you can't use it again until you finish a short or long rest. Born in the Lake. You were born in the waters of your tribe's Lake and learnt swimming at a very young age. * You can hold your breath for a number of minutes equal to 2 plus twice your Constitution modifier. * Instead of expanding 2 extra feet per foot to swim, you only expand one extra foot. Half-giants (deprecated) Half-giants are said to be a remnant of an ancient times where Giants were as common as great Trees and races lived in harmony in a primordial world, however this is but a tale among many for their true origin are unknown with certainty. They often live in tribes or by very little number, sometimes on their own, and will favor forests and lakes instead of cities and villages. Their fertility rate is low and it is only because they live usually up to 150 years that they have not yet vanished from Twinside. A few of them are seen sometimes, on the battlefield, at the court of a King, where they are evidently very efficient because of their incredible martial prowess. Ability Score Maximum. Your Strength and Constitution scores maximum are 22. Your Dexterity score maximum is 18. Ability Score Increase. Your Strength score increases by 2, your Constitution score increases by 2 and your Dexterity score decreases by 2. Age. Half-giants age as Halflings. Alignment. Half-giants are most often neutral. Size. '''Half-giants are between 6 feet 3 inches and 8 feet 4 inches tall. Your size is Medium. '''Speed. Your base walking speed is 30 feet. Powerful Build. For the purpose of combat maneuver involving your size or defending against special attacks (such as grab, swallow, etc.), you are treated as Large if advantageous to you. You can one-hand two-handed weapons for Medium creature without penalty. Decisive Fighter. You have disadvantage on attack rolls with light weapons. You are considered proficient with two-handed martial weapons and bludgeoning weapons. On the first critical hit of your turn, instead of rolling double damage, chose one of the following effect : * roll maximum double damage * roll damage once and knock your opponent Prone. Hard to Hide. You have a -2 penalty to Stealth Check. Languages. You can speak, read and write Eastern or Western Common. Subrace. '''Two subraces of Half-giants are found among the land of Twinside : hill half-giant and lake half-giant. Choose one of these subraces. Hill Half-giants Hill Half-giants are often solitary, living in the wild, in caves, in old towers, meeting from times to times with their peers. They are people of few words and have one of the most peaceful temperament of the talking races of Twinside. A few of them have taken occupations such as blacksmith or scholar, for the focused nature of those goes well in hand with their natural inclinations. '''Ability Score Increase. Your Wisdom score increases by 1. '''Wise beyond Your Size. '''Chose one among Insight, Survival, Religion and History. Whenever dealing with terrain, races, culture, religions, etc. that you might know or have studied, you are considered proficient in the chosen skill and add double your proficiency bonus instead of your proficiency bonus when making a roll. Once you reach level 9 you might chose again. Lake Half-giants Lake Half-giants usually live in tribes, of fifty to one hundred individuals. Every few years they will migrate or at least travel to meet neighbooring tribes and strenghten the blood of their race. They believe in the beauty of Nature and the Feys which is why they often live side by side with them ; they have a particular inclination towards protecting faeries which might be why in some places such as the Fey Kingdom, they founded a friendly understanding as sometimes tiny and large creatures do. Some of them have chosen to travel, intrigued by the other races and the rest of the World, and they often end up trading their fighting services in high demand, in exchange for money. Lake Half-Giants are often said to be patient and determined, but woe betide those who incur their wrath, for they might quickly discover that their strength certainly come from the "Giant" part of Half-Giant. '''Ability Score Increase. '''Your Strength score increases by 1. '''Language. '''You can speak, read and write Sylvan. '''Friends of the Fey. '''You can cast the Minor Illusion cantrips, using your Intelligence as a spellcasting ability. You have advantage on Intelligence, Wisdom and Charisma saving throws against magical effects that would Charm you, put you to Sleep or misled you with low-level Illusion magic (the DM decides each time if an Illusion spell fall under this trait). Warforged As per Keith Baker homebrewing.